Iffiness
by Sekar.Nasri
Summary: —dan ia terus menunggu. Tetapi ketika kesempatan yang telah dinantinya selama ini datang, ia menjadi bimbang. Ia takut menghadapi cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. ONESHOT.


_Orang itu senantiasa ada di sisinya tiap kali ia membutuhkan seseorang. Meski tak diminta, dia akan mampir memelaskan sebuah senyum yang membuat wanita fana manapun terpikat padanya, sebelum akhirnya bersaga tentang dunia luar yang tak pernah terjangkau; saga yang selalu sukses membuat iri dan penasaran akan dunia insan di luar sana._

_Pernah sekali ia melantunkan perasaannya tiap kali mendengar cerita tersebut, dan atas keluh kesahnya itu, ia mendapat senyum memesona yang tersohor tersebut._

_"Suatu hari kau akan keluar dari sini," ucapnya. "Aku janji."_

_._

_

* * *

_

**Iffiness**_  
story by sekar nasri – characters by rick riordan/greek mythology_

_

* * *

_

.

—dan ia terus menunggu.

Ia selalu bertanya-tanya kapan hari ketika janji itu terealisasikan akan datang. Tak berarti ia tidak kerasan tinggal di Ogygia; ia hanya terlalu lama berdiam di sana. Sudah saatnya ia keluar menghirup udara bebas, sebelum akhirnya melihat perwujudan sebenarnya dari cerita yang sering diceritakan orang itu.

"Calypso."

Ya, orang itu. Orang yang baru saja menyebut namanya tanpa menunjukkan muka di hadapan. Tidak—sebenarnya ia bukan orang. Ia adalah dewa; dewa yang biasa kau dengar dalam mitologi Yunani itu. Ia bukan dewa minor, malahan salah seorang dari dua belas dewa-dewi yang memiliki singgasana di Gunung Olympus.

Calypso berbalik dan menyunggingkan senyum yang tak kalah manisnya kepada sang dewa; dewa perjalanan, dewa olahraga, juga pengantar pesan para tetinggi.

"Hermes."

Dewa tersebut masih mengukir lengkung indah di bibirnya. Pakaian yang dikenakannya berkeringat seperti biasa, dengan rambut warna pasirnya yang dihias butir kecil air, mendukung fakta bahwa ia baru saja berlari pagi—salah satu dari sekian banyak kegiatan favoritnya. Kakinya yang bersepatu kets kemudian melangkah mendekat.

"Waktunya sudah tiba," ucap Hermes.

Calypso tak menjawab, menunggu kelanjutan pernyataan sang Dewa meski ia dapat menerka apa yang akan dikatakan Hermes kemudian.

"Kau bebas—akhirnya."

Hening masih menyelimuti. Tak berapa lama, Calypso menghembuskan napas panjang, seperti mengindikasikan bahwa ia tenang dan biasa saja akan kabar yang dibawa kurir resmi Olympus ini. Padahal, tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa hatinya teramat senang. Andaikan ia adalah orang yang lebih ekspresif, pastilah dirinya sudah melonjak kegirangan, bahkan mungkin—secara tak sadarkan diri—memeluk Hermes. Oh, demi Zeus, terkutuklah dirinya yang lancang jika sampai benar-benar berbuat seperti itu.

"Kenapa?" Hermes mengangkat satu alisnya, bertingkah layaknya ia tidak tahu sikap Calypso. "Kau tidak senang?"

"Tidak. Tentu saja aku senang." Calypso mengembangkan senyum, membuat Hermes turut bahagia.

"Berterimakasihlah kepada Percy Jackson. Dia yang membuatmu dapat bebas dari sini."

Perlahan, senyum Calypso memudar.

"Dia yang berhasil mengalahkan Kronos—ayahmu. Dia yang meminta kepada Zeus untuk melepaskanmu dari kutukanmu."

Bukan karena ayahnya meninggal sehingga raut wajahnya menjadi sedih seperti sekarang. Bukan karena ia tak mau meninggalkan Ogygia. Tapi nama itu. Nama itu yang membuatnya menjadi bermuram durja begini.

"_Percy_ Jackson..."

"Ya. Si putra Poseidon itu. Bocah yang diduga-duga merupakan pahlawan dalam ramalan besar—"

"Aku _tahu_, Hermes," Calypso memotong. "Dia sudah pernah datang kemari."

"Aku juga tahu, kok. Aku hanya mengetesmu."

Calypso mendengus pelan, hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah nakal sang Dewa.

"Lantas apa yang salah mengenainya? Apa dia berbuat macam-macam kepadamu selama terjebak di sini?" Hermes mulai mengernyit. "Aku bisa memberikannya pelajaran jika memang begitu."

"Tidak! Ia pemuda yang begitu baik. _Sangat_ baik, malahan. Ia tidak berbuat macam-macam." Kali ini, Calypso menggigit bibirnya. "Masalahnya bukan karena dirinya. Masalahnya adalah aku—_kutukan_ku."

Ya, kutukan yang dijatuhkan Zeus kepadanya merupakan pokok dari segala keresahan yang tengah menyelimuti Calypso kini. Kutukan yang diterimanya hanya karena memiliki ayah seorang Titan, yang menyebabkannya terkurung di Ogygia selamanya. Tak hanya itu; seakan Zeus belum puas menyakiti hatinya, ia sengaja membuat para pahlawan terluka dan mendarat di Ogygia, sehingga mau tak mau Calypso harus merawat mereka. Merawat mereka bukanlah persoalan, namun rasa cinta yang tumbuh di hati Calypso kepada pahlawan-pahlawan yang pernah singgah adalah beban yang tak sanggup dipikulnya lagi.

_Sebab semua cinta tersebut selalu bertepuk sebelah tangan. Semua pahlawan lebih memilih keluar dari Ogygia tanpa pernah kembali lagi daripada menerima keabadian untuk hidup bersama Calypso selamanya._

"Dan?" tanya Hermes, masih berucap seakan tidak akan terjadi hal yang amat serius. "Kalau kau bebas dari sini, kau tak sanggup melihat wajahnya tanpa merasa pilu, begitu? Ah, Calypso. Kau tak perlu serisau itu."

Andai saja Calypso bisa menumpahkan air mata sekarang. Tapi ia hanya bisa membuang muka dan terisak pelan.

"Kau tak mengerti, Hermes."

_Kau tak mengerti betapa sakitnya jika kau tak bisa berada di sisi orang kau cintai._

Sunyi kembali menyelimuti udara di sekitar mereka. Sejurus kemudian, terdengar helaan tenor sang Dewa. Kakinya kemudian melangkah, mengeliminasi spasi yang memisahkannya dengan wanita di hadapannya. Kini hanya ada jarak sebesar satu jengkal di antara mereka. Dan Calypso dapat merasakan sentuhan hangat di bahu setelahnya.

"Aku _mengerti_, Calypso," bisik Hermes selembut langkah kakinya. "Kau pikir aku tak paham? Apa kau tidak tahu betapa inginnya aku berada di samping istri-istriku dan anak-anakku?"

Hermes kembali menghela napas berat.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa," ucapnya lirih. "Dan aku _sungguh_ berharap aku bisa. Mungkin dengan cara itu, aku bisa mencegah Luke untuk membenciku. Aku mungkin bisa mencegah supaya ia tidak melakukan tindakan sekonyol _itu_."

Mungkin Calypso belum mendengar kabar tentang kematian Luke Castellan—salah satu putra Hermes. Ia mengkhianati Olympus dan berpihak kepada para Titan, bahkan mengorbankan dirinya untuk kebangkitan Kronos. Meski Calypso tidak tahu menahu soal kisah terbaru itu, namun dari nada yang tersirat dalam ucapan Hermes, ia tahu lelaki ini sedang terpukul.

"Meski begitu," Hermes melanjutkan, "aku tak putus asa. Sesungguhnya, aku selalu memerhatikan mereka meski mereka tak bisa memerhatikanku. Sebab aku _mencintai_ mereka, dan aku akan terus mencintai mereka meski aku tak ada di samping mereka."

Calypso terhenyak. Mungkin memang bukan Athena yang ada di sisinya, namun ia cukup bijak bertitah untuk membuka mata Calypso tentang makna cinta yang sebenarnya.

"Kalau ini dapat membuatmu merasa lebih baik, Percy Jackson menanam _moonacre_ darimu di rumahnya."

Dan Hermes benar; perkataan itu memang membuat Calypso lebih baik. Meski kini setitik air terlihat di pelupuk matanya, namun ia tersenyum bahagia. Hatinya terasa begitu gembira mendengar pahlawan yang dikasihinya masih mengingatnya, walau ia tak membalas cinta Calypso.

Tangan Hermes akhirnya terangkat dari bahu Calypso dan kini terulur jelas di depan iris cerah wanita itu.

"Sekarang, apa kau siap menghirup kebebasan dan melihat dunia yang selama ini hanya kau dengar dari ceritaku?"

Calypso terkekeh geli sebelum menyambut tangan hangat tersebut tanpa ada ketakutan sama sekali. Ia siap untuk menengok ke luar. Ia bahkan siap untuk menemui sang pahlawan tanpa merasakan sembilu di hatinya.

_Sebab bagaimanapun juga, ia men__cintainya. Dan ia akan terus mencintainya, seakan tak pernah ada fakta bahwa cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan._

"Kalau begitu, ayo."

Calypso mengangguk dan memejamkan mata. _Ya, semua akan baik-baik saja._

_

* * *

_

**to télos**_  
12.03.11 – 1069 words_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** He-eh, saya tau ini terkesan kecepetan (dan abal tentunya). Maafkan saya, tapi saya begitu _excited_ untuk menulis fanfiksi ini. Halo, semua penghuni fandom Percy Jackson Indonesia—salam kenal! Maaf saya nyampah di sini ./.

Fanfiksi ini tentunya merupakan kelanjutan dari buku kelima, _The Last Olympians_. Cihuy canon, mwihihi. Saya bener-bener kepincut Percy Jackson sejak senantiasa minjem bukunya ke temen. Dan yeah, saya tergila-gila sama The Mercury. Aaah, Hermes—_you know me so well_, lah \*o*/

_Let me know your thoughts about this fanfic_. Mungkin lain kali saya bakal kembali kemari. _Who knows_? ;))


End file.
